DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of the Pharmacology Shared Resource is to provide a centralized resource to the members of the San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) for the design, implementation and evaluation of preclinical and clinical pharmacological studies of anti- tumor compounds or biological agents. The pharmacology core facility consists of three 600 square biological agents. The pharmacology core facility consists of three 600 square feet. molecular pharmacotherapy laboratory, located on the third floor of the UTHSC Robert F. McDermott Clinical Science Building. The facility is strategically positioned just a few blocks from the in-patient NIH designated clinical research center (RR-01346) and the out-patient (Cancer Therapy and Research Center) Phase I unit. Located one floor below the pharmacology facility is the UTHSC Imagining Center (PET, NMR) and our GLP animal toxicology facility. Each laboratory is equipped with state-of-the-art analytical equipment. Adjacent to the laboratories are common utility labs which house the large common equipment such as the dishwasher, ice machine, floor centrifuges, and a steam sterilizer. Six PC computer clones house in the laboratories support data capture, storage, data integration, as well as data analysis. The resource coordinator has 160 square feet of office space for use and secretarial support equipped with Macintosh computers for generation of reports and manuscripts. The specific aims and functions of this shared resource include the following: 1. To collaborate in the design of clinical and laboratory studies; to review all research protocols and make recommendations related to the pharmacological aspects of the studies, taking into account limitations of sample volume, assay sensitivity, equipment, personnel, time and cost. 2. To implement or develop suitable analytical methodologies under good laboratory science guidelines for the measurement of drug concentrations in biological fluids and/or tissues. 3. To perform studies in tissues, animals, or humans of the absorption, clearance, tissues distribution, metabolism and excretion and compounds after parenteral, oral or regional administration. 4. To provide pharmacokinetic data analyse through the use of both commercially available and customized computer programs, followed by a report and interpretation of the data. 5. To correlate observed biological effects with pharmacokinetic parameters. 6. To provide education and training to students, postdoctoral fellows, and investigators in the performance of preclinical/clinical pharmacology studies.